FW - Elfen fight/Gen.2 Ver.SURVIVE
'' Elfen Fight'' is a fan-made 2D fighting game using the InterBrain based on the manga, and some original material from the author himself. It was made around 2003 and kept updating until 2008, and the most popular version is G2 Ver.Survive, or G2SV ''for short. Official site ('WARNING:' site contains some NSFW material). Currently the official download link is broken. Videos: 1, 2 Characters '''Playable Characters:' * Anna Kakuzawa * Clone Diclonii (referred to as Clone, but sometimes the names Alicia, Cynthia, or Diana appear) * Lucy (Players can choose to be either Lucy, Nyuu, or Young Lucy) * Mayu * Mariko * Lost Number (an original character, a missing link of the Diclonii with black, visible vectors) * Misaki (an original character with a mechanical hand; game author's signature character) Non-playable characters: * Arakawa (leaps out of the Vector Craft in a green dress during one of its attacks) * Bando (appears as a boss and in Mayu's support attack) * Chief Kakuzawa (appears when Anna wins) * Anna Kakuzawa's Grandmother (appears when Anna wins) * Isobe (appears when Mariko joins the fight; his head is taken off) * Kisaragi (appears in the stage scenery and drops coffee) * Kurama (appears when Mariko wins, congratulating her) * An Operative (fired out by the Vector Craft) * Professor Kakuzawa (appears in Anna's support attack and when she wins) * Unknown Man (appears when Anna wins) * Vector Attack Craft (final boss) * Wanta (always appears with Mayu; also appears above the battle timer) Gameplay All characters have unique weapons and attacks, as well as special attacks that require game points to be used. Playable characters do not possess a large arsenal, but but Nyu is armed with a MAC-10. The final boss for each character is the Vector Attack Craft. Once it's defeated, the player character gets a special ending screen. Trivia * Many of the character's names are misspelled when written in English. One such example is Nyuu's name, written as Nyuw. * Lucy's younger self is referred to as Lo-Lucy in the character select screen, a pun on the word "lolita." Gallery Elfen Lied Fighting 2014-05-05 17-14-10-53.jpg|Lucy vs. Bando Elfen Lied Fighting 2014-05-05 17-19-41-75.jpg|Anna won Elfen Lied Fighting 2014-05-05 17-20-00-34.jpg|Anna vs. Mayu Elfen Lied Fighting 2012-12-31 20-35-57-34.png|Nyu shot to the Mariko clone. Anna Game 1.png|Anna's starting background Anna.png|Anna's final background Clone game 1.png|Clone's starting background Clone.png|Clone's final background Little Lucy game 1.png|Little Lucy's starting background Little Lucy.png|Little Lucy's final background Lost number game 1.png|Lost Number's starting background Lost Number game 2.png|Lost Number's final background Lucy game 1.png|Lucy's starting background Lucy.png|Lucy's final background Mariko game 1.png|Mariko's starting background (part one) Mariko game 2.png|Mariko's starting background (part two) Mariko game 3.png|Mariko's final background (part one) Mariko game 4.png|Mariko's final background (part two) Mayu game 1.png|Mayu's starting background Mayu.png|Mayu's final background Misaki game 1.png|Misaki's starting background Misaki.png|Misaki's final background Nana game 1.png|Nana's starting background Nana game 2.png|Nana's final background Nyu game 1.png|Nyu's starting background Nyu.png|Nyu's final background Category:Fanworks Category:Games Category:Article